A Whole New World
by PenguinDynasty
Summary: Harry meets a black haired stranger. Her name is Ginny Weasley.


It had been years since he'd seen many of the people here; his auror work had kept him busy. But he promised Ron he would go; everyone would be at Draco's funeral. There were Slytherins and Gryffindors talking. The world had righted itself, after almost a decade of chaos. Harry's eyes scanned the crowd for a red head, one who had married the deceased. Harry had been devastated when he heard they were engaged, the fact that Ginny was being forced didn't make him feel any better. He hadn't seen her in five years. Ron said she was different, the forced marriage changing her. Harry didn't even glimpse her. She had to be here.

"There she is." Ron said pointing towards the front.

"Who?" Harry looked towards where he was pointing. He could only see the back of the girl; she was skinny with black hair.

"My sister." Ron was heading towards her.

"What?" Harry asked following. Ginny turned around, her now black hair contrasted awfully with her pale, freckled face. She seemed to notice Harry but she was quickly turned back around. She was scolding a little girl with pale glass blue-gray eyes and slick black hair. "Leave your brother alone Verity." A toddler with the same eyes and red hair, Ginny's hair was crying.

"He's not going to remember him." The little girl said coldly. "He's just a baby. Me and Angelina will remember him."

"Where is your sister?" Ginny asked picking the little boy up.

"I don't know. ANGELINA!" The little girl…Verity yelled. Suddenly a girl, they must have been twins came from behind the coffin. Her face was tear streaked. This little girl had Draco's hair and Ginny's eyes. She looked more like Draco however where as Verity looked like a mixture of the two.

"Come here darling." Ginny said patting the seat beside her. A few seats down Narcissa sat, crying.

"Gama?" The littlest boy said reaching for her.

"Come here Landon." Narcissa reached for the little boy, which Ginny handed to her not looking up at her.

"Gin?" Ron placed a hand on his sister's shoulder.

She jumped a little. "Ron." She stood up hugging her brother looking fragile and weak. After a bit she pulled away. "Harry."

"Ginny." Harry wanted to pull her close away from these people. "I'm so sorry."

Ginny nodded pulling Harry into a hug. "I've missed you." She whispered into his ear.

"I've missed you too." Harry whispered back, feeling weird. Who was this raven-haired stranger? This couldn't really be her could it? Here with Draco's children.

The funeral was long and tearful. All Harry could do was look at Ginny, trying to remember her how she was, red haired and full faced. She had looked so happy back then. He remembered them flying on brooms at the Burrow, her speeding towards him then coming to a stop just long enough to kiss him. She had smelled like flowers and her hair had almost had radiating warmth to it. He didn't feel that now.

"Where are you staying?" She asked Harry, Landon on her hip and the two little girls off a bit with someone Harry didn't recognize.

"I was planning on going home." Harry said.

"Oh, there's a memorial tomorrow at my house. I thought maybe you could stay over with me, help me get it ready. If you don't mind." She looked down. "I wanted to catch up."

Harry hated that she looked down. He couldn't look at her familiar eyes and it seemed to be a stranger. "I'll stay." He took a breath as Narcissa came up.

"Ginny, I will be there at one tomorrow. The girls will be staying at my house tonight."

Ginny nodded and Narcissa walked away.

"Ginny what did you do to your hair?" Harry blurted out before he realized it.

She looked up at him startled. "My hair. The red it didn't fit me anymore." She ran her hand through Landon's hair smiling. "He's innocent it fits him. Not me."

Harry shook his head. "The black doesn't fit you. You should change it back."

"I…I don't know."

"We could get that spell, the one you used when your brother turned your hair green."

"Narcissa likes it this way." Ginny nodded as if assuring herself.

"It's your hair Gin. You're loosing yourself."

"I have to go check on the guests." She hurried off.


End file.
